Chapter Two: Vanished
by KittyPrincess1221
Summary: Will Sayomi finally start her romance that she secretly desires with Kyoya? Or will she fall flat on her face?


Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter Two: Vanished

By: KittyPrincess1221

I look around that corner.

And this one.

And that one.

But.. No where. I can't seem to find him. It's been two weeks since I started school at Ouran Academy. I've only seen him once.. What was his name?

Ugh! What was his name?!

I walk down the long hall of Ouran Academy, brushing and shoving the shoulders of one student after another. Honestly, you would think that all these damn rich people would be more polite.

I finally reach a gap in the sea of students to get a chance to take a sip of my coffee. I close my eyes and press the cup up against my lips. As I pull the cup away, and open my eyes, the hallway becomes completely empty. The sun shines through the windows clearly and everything is blinding.

What's going on?

I look out the window into the courtyard, shading my eyes from the sun. As my eyes focus, a figure appears in the center of the yard. A boy, I think, "Hello," I cry out, hoping to get a response. Just to make sure I'm not going crazy.

But no response.

I set my book bag and coffee cup down on the floor and rush to the nearest exit to get to the courtyard. I almost fall on the dew from the grass as I race towards the boy shaped figure, now becoming clearer, "Hey," I continued, "What's going on—" of course, without fail, my shoe slides across the grass, (backwards, I might add) and forces me face first on the ground, "Ugh," I grunted. I lift myself up on my elbows and tend to the now throbbing knot on my forehead. I look up and see him.

The boy! The one I've been searching for!

My heart leaps and my cheeks gush of red with embarrassment. I see his hand lower towards me.

"Are you alright," he asks, so kindly. I scurry to my feet and brush myself off.

"Umm," I murmur, "Never better," I smile nervously as he walked closer.

"My," he began, moving my hair away from my face, "You've got quite a bump there," he chuckled.

"Uh, yeah," I shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, it doesn't hurt mu—" by surprise, I feel his soft, caring lips touch my forehead, and purposely listened for the small "chu" sound his kiss makes.

Now.

My face is blank.

"Feel better?"

My cheeks grow red once more, slightly grinning, "Y-Yes!" I giggle with delight, "Much."

He lifts my chin slightly and smiles handsomely at me, "I'm glad."

I just can't help but smile right back at him.

"I want to show you something," he continued.

"Really?"

"Yes," he took my hand and began walking, "Something I made just for you."

He lead me across the courtyard and to these double doors on the side on the school.

"Close your eyes," I obviously close my eyes.

I mean…

Wouldn't you?

He held my hand tightly and I hear the click of the door opening. Suddenly a rush of wind flows out of the doorway, pushing back my hair from my face. A refreshing odor arises from the wind.

"Don't open yet," he continues. I giggle. He leads me through the doors and the sidewalk feel to my feet turns soft.

Like…

Grass?

"Can I open them?"

"No, not yet."

He leads me further and further in. The soft feel under my shoe is still the same.

Finally, we stop.

"Alright," he says, "Open them."

I open my eyes and all around me is a field. An open field of flowers and ponds.

Wait..

Are we still in the school?

He takes my hands, "I hope you enjoy flowers, Sayomi," he grins, "I made this just for you," he smiles.

I look around, completely amazed by what's surrounding me, amazed by him. I smile, like a nerd, and giggle. Again.

"It's wonderful," I look at him, into his eyes, his deep dark brown eyes. And he looks into mine. And smiles.

He has the most.. Beautiful smile.

He leans in slowly.

My stomach sinks.

I lean in with him.

His eyes shut.

We inch our way closer.

I feel his breath combine with mine.

Our lips, nearly touching.

And then—

"_Sayomi!"_

…_.._

"Sayomi," I open my eyes, my vision focusing. I see the nurse and my parents, "Thank heavens you're alright," they cry out, "You had quite the fall," my mom and dad kisses and hugs me tightly.

"I'm fine," I mumble, pressing my hand on my throbbing forehead, which is wrapped with an ice pack and ace bandage wrap. They both leave the room to talk to the nurse about pain medication I might need. I slowly sit up.

"Why is it that whenever we meet, you're on the floor," Kyoya chuckled. I look up and I see him at the visitor's bench, now standing and walking towards me.

I scoff at him, "What exactly happened?"

He sits beside me, "I was right behind you, trying to walk you to class, when a running freshman charges into you and knocks you right on your head. You fell unconscious and I took you to the nurse. You don't have a concussion, but I'd be more careful in the halls," he chuckles more.

I rub my head softly, "Thank you," I mumble.

I see him stand, "Of course," he kisses my forehead, "Always happy to be a superman."

We smile at each other as I see him vanish from the room and into the hall.

Hopefully I'll see him in less than two weeks.

And not on the floor.


End file.
